baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Series 25
'Series 25 '''is the twenty-fifth series of the BBC's ''Twice Upon a Time. It was initially confirmed on March 1, 2018, and confirmed as the freshman series of the new series on September 6, 2018. It premiered in August 2044 with The Pilot. The series featured John Caper as Zelena and his companions, Gabriel, Dash, and Belle, played by John Thompson, Tom Parker, and Etta Schmidt respectively. Additionally, James Tennant also returned as Arthur Williams as a companion in the Christmas special ''You Better Watch Out''. Cast Main * Zelena - John Caper * Gabriel Zucker - John Thompson * Dash Parr - Tom Parker * Belle Frances - Etta Schmidt * Gothel - Meryl Streep * The Witch - Billie Piper * Felix Harper - Noah Schnapp * Arthur Williams - James Tennant Recurring * Abigail Gardener - Ellen Russo * Cain - Sam Witherspoon * Mother Sin - Lynn Tan * Aqua - Evelyn Duchaney * Hel - Viktoria Nott * Stromboli - Carlo Colossanti * Jacqueline/Jack the Ripper - Vicky Sawyer * Jack/Jack the Ripper - Andrew Dimanche * Zelena - Jodie Whittaker * Zelena - Rebecca Mader * Belle Williams - Rachel deCroix Guest * Danica - Evelyn Harcox * Mr Morrow - Winn Scott * Dr Media - Jensen Ackles * Abel - Jake Aberne * Elliot - Will Winford * Marc - Jensen Ford * Dahlia - Teresa Potten * Michel - Gideon Stormbolt * Harold - Jon Hamkeit * Vita - Caroline Ford * Yana - Gail Peters * Dexter Pope - Michael Eckdart * Evie McMillan - Ruby Winehouse * Pinocchio - August Bailey * Lotus Eaters - Jon Carpe, Donovan Mitchells, Claudia Mason * Emmy - Susan Clay * King Charles II - Evan Reynolds * Lord Prior - John Livingston * Adelaide - Emma Woolbury * Cruella De Vil - Grace Andrews * Sofia - Elena Reynoso * John Greer - Dan Payne * Yasmin - Ina Singh * Gardie - Vic Borh * Reena - Tina Willis * Kashna - Privya Agarwal * Karma - Yasmin Dhanial * Farinata - Leo Pavinci * Alecto - Ara Ackles * Ursula - Yvette Nicole Brown * Arista - Jessie Palmer * King Triton - Will Harrington * Annabeth - Emma Nassique * Father Max - Rowan Maxima * Lena Grey - Evelyn Dupont * Duchess of Wintershoal - Rebecca Summers * Starla - Claire Crowne * Miss Demeanor - Emily Blair * Cherry - Dariah Mackenzie * Tommy Hanes - Peter Pactas * Craig - Joe Patterson * Granny - Beverley Elliott * Sabine - Mekia Cox * Ruby Rose - Meghan Ory * Ariel - JoAnna Garcia Swisher * Imogen - Eva Green * Jack-Jack - Nick Miller * Santa Claus - Nick Frost * White Witch - Amy Wehler * Tumnus - Clovis Springer * Caith - Dani Jabrica * Leopold - Dan Parns Lineup Changes * JoAnna Garcia Swisher (Ariel) and Jodie Whittaker (Zelena) are now billed as "guest starring". Episodes Christmas special Enemies * Gothel * Mother Sin * Cain * Hel ** Cult of Hel * Water Nymphs ** AquaART * Lotus Eaters * Stromboli * Demogorgons * Nightmare Hosts * Kashna * Ursula (Wish Realm) * Jacqueline Woods * Jack Woods * Starla * White Witch Novels * ''The Haunting Melody'' References |} Category:Heroes Unite